A Winter Blunderland
by Rioichi
Summary: After Witch from His Past. Lilly finally decides to tell her feelings to Oliver on a ski trip. How will he take it? CHAPTER 2 IS UP, PPL!
1. Christmas break

Don't own Hannah Montana. Period. The show rocks though. Enjoy.

Rioichi 

It was winter break and the sound of a bell had let all of the kids of Seaview out to a glorious holiday.

"Finally! This is what we've been waiting for you guys, the holidays!" Oliver said

"You got that right, Oliver. Eating Christmas cookies, warming up by the fire with a warm cup of hot chocolate, and opening presents!" Lilly said a little too excited.

" But it's also about the spirit of the holidays. You know, giving more than receiving…" Miley said

"I remember when I tried to give Rachel Dockson a kiss under the mistletoe, and I received a powerful blow to the face. I woke up with a black eye and a severe migraine." Oliver said

Miley and Lilly giggled.

"What? That's not funny. You knew Rachel was a hard hitter, but didn't warn me because you "forgot" ever so suddenly…" Oliver said, air quoting on the word **forgot**.

"Yeah, we didn't forget. We just wanted to see if she would either kiss or diss…" Miley and Lilly looked towards each other and back at Oliver.

"And she definitely dissed!" They said in unison, cracking up laughing. He just sighed. They walked back to Miley's house in silence, but giggled every other time. As they walked through the door, Jackson approached them. The girls were still giggling.

"Why are they laughing?" Jackson asked. Oliver began several times but was cut off every time by the girl's loud laughter.

"Oh don't tell me! They Christmas party where you were trying to kiss that girl?"

"How'd you find that out?" Oliver asked.

"It's simple really…" Jackson began. He ran over to the table and ran back. He held up pictures. Oliver's eyes got vide very quickly.

"Where'd you get these?" He asked

"They're Miley's!" Jackson informed. Oliver slowly turned his head slowly to Miley, who was grinning nervously now.

"I had my reasons…" Miley said

"LILLY MADE ME DO IT!!" Miley yelled, pointing at Lilly.

"WHAT?!" Lilly said

"Yeah, admit it, Lilly! You made me grab the camera in the first place."

"Oh! I don't think so, missy! You intentionally grabbed the camera because you thought the party would be "Hilarious" ." Lilly said, quoting around hilarious.

Oliver's eyes then turned to slits.

"You people make me sick…" Oliver said. He quickly grabbed the pictures from Jackson and tore them up.

"NOOOO! That was the only copy we had…" Jackson said

"Good" Oliver said, walking towards the couch

"Man…you suck the fun out of everything, Oken!"

"Don't worry; I've got the ones from the Halloween party..." Miley said

"Good." Jackson said in a whisper "So…you ready for the Ski trip, Miley?" Jackson asked her

"A ski trip? Ooh! Can I come?" Lilly asked

"Sure, but call your mom and ask first." Miley said

"Ok." Lilly said. She flipped open her phone and pressed the 2nd dial setting.

"Yeah Mom, hey. Miley wanted to know if I could go on a ski trip with her...Ok but. BUT MOM!" Lilly heard the dial tone.

"Shoot!" Lilly yelled

"Did she say no?" Miley asked

"No…she said yes, but I have to learn how to ski…MAN!"

"Lilly! That's the whole point of the ski trip! I wonder about you sometimes…" Miley said

"What're you two talking about?" Oliver asked

"Well, Miley's going on a ski trip, and I can go!" Lilly said

"Really? Can I go too?" Oliver asked

"No. its girl's…and Jackson's…night out." Miley said

"Please?" Oliver's eyes began to water, and he put his head down. Tears began to fall off of his face.

"I'm not falling for it, Oliver…" Miley said

"Shoot…" Oliver replied, wiping the fake tears away from his face. Then while the girls were thinking of stuff to do, besides skiing on the trip, Oliver just thought of something to do to get himself on the trip.

On the way up to Miley's room, Oliver ran into Jackson, who dropped something.

"What do you have there, Jackson?" Oliver asked

"Nothing. Just the key to the Hannah Montana closet." He said

"Oh. Just what I was looking for actually. Can I use it?" Oliver asked

Jackson laughed, "Why do you need it, Oken? So you can try on all of the clothes?"

"No! It's something more…diabolical…" Oliver said

"I'm all for that. 10 bucks!" Jackson said

"Fine." Oliver gave him the money and Jackson handed him the key.

"Thanks." Oliver heads up to the closet. The door seemed to be unlocked, so he let himself in while in the closet he gazed at the tens of hundreds of thousands of clothes, shoes, and accessories. There suddenly was another door behind 3 racks of clothes. Gazing at the key, Oliver said, "I wonder…" He put the in the lock…no such luck.

"Man is this thing busted!" Oliver said. He looked closer at the key. 'Wait a sec!' Oliver thought. The key had "Property of Jackson Stewart" engraved on it.

"Shoot! I just got gypped for 10 bucks!" Oliver jiggled the knob. It was unlocked.

'Whoa', Oliver thought. 'Miley sure is absent-minded about her closet!' He grabbed an out fit with golden accents and left the closet.

Back in the living room, the girls were still yakking on about the trip so much; that they hadn't noticed Oliver filling a bucket up with grape soda from the fridge. Oliver pushed his sleeves up and grabbed the outfit. Lilly saw him and gasped loudly.

"What is it, Lilly?" Miley asked

Lilly pointed to Oliver. Miley spun around and her eyes turned to slits.

"No…" Miley said "You fiend!"

Oliver replied with a fiendish laugh.

"No!" Miley said "Don't you dare…"

"Yes!" Oliver replied with another fiendish laugh. "I'll do it! Don't you make a move…"

"Ooh! This is getting good!" Lilly whispered to herself "Uh…hold up you guys, I'm going to get something…" Lilly ran in the other room for about 10 seconds and emerged with a big bag of popcorn.

"Ok go ahead…" Lilly said

"Where was I…oh yeah. " Oliver said. But before he could start laughing again, he was tackled to the ground by Miley.

"OOF!" He said as he hit the floor.

"Whoa, I did not see that coming!" Lily said, stuffing her face. Miley shot up, rubbing her outfit gently against her face.

"I won't let him hurt you anymore…" Miley said " Wait! Dumb Oliver tore the sleeve!"

"Bummer." Lilly said, still stuffing her face.

"Actually. This is the edge I might need for the concert. Thanks Oliver." Miley said, heading for the stairs.

"Oh, and you can come with us on the trip." Miley said

"Thank you. Glad I could help." Oliver said, still dazed

"Hey Oliver, you ok?" Lilly asked. Oliver got up rubbing his head.

"Yeah I'm just peachy…HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL, LILLY?" Oliver yelled

"Oh. That's fine. Get better soon, I was thinking about making a sequel!" Lilly said. Oliver shook his head and flung Lilly's popcorn in her face.

………………………………………………………………………………………

End Of Chapter one, ppl. Update soon!


	2. The car ride

"That was a little too much salt…" Lilly said, spitting it out. Oliver walked over to the couch.

"Need some ice on that eye, Oliver?" Lilly asked

"Yes please!" Oliver said laying his head back on the couch. Lilly rushed over to comfort him with a bag of ice.

"Thanks, Lilly."

"No prob." She said putting the ice bag on his eye for him. She began to blush at him.

"You know…you don't have to blush right in front of me…" Oliver said

"Wait a sec…why are you blushing…Lilly?"

"Uh no reason…" Lilly said, kind of saddened. She started to walk towards Miley's room.

'_Guess he'll never know how I feel…' _Lilly thought. She stopped in her tracks and turned around towards Oliver.

'_No! I have to express my feelings to him! I 'm a girl you know!' _She began towards the couch, when suddenly she stopped again.

'_I can't tell him, how will he react?!_' Lilly thought again, she began to sing "Chemicals React" By Aly and AJ.

"Lilly? You still there?" Oliver asked. Lilly eyes widened, while slowly walking towards Miley's room again.

…………………………………

"What?! You're in love with Oliver?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Miley said

"I'm sorry, but when it was the cheating and text messaging and FOR THE LAST TIME, I DIDN'T DO IT, MILEY! Blah, blah, blah….I just didn't want to intrude, you know." Lilly complained

"Well, I think you should go right for it…he's a great kisser, you know!" Miley said, smirking happily.

"Wait a sec, you didn't tell me while I was dating him?!

"Yeah…..sorry?" Lilly replied. Lilly's phone rang.

"It's alright." Miley replied. Lilly answered her phone.

"Ok mom. I'm coming." Lilly said with a sigh.

"Sorry Miles, I'll be back tomorrow at 11:30." Lilly said

"Okay." Miley replied

"Go comfort Oliver. But don't tell him anything, ok?" Lilly said.

"Ok, ok! Don't worry your mushy gushy little head!" Miley said applying lip gloss.

"Alright, alright. But remember, no a word to him, got that??" Lilly said

"Ok. It's not like he'd understand me." Miley said, barely being understandable.

"Why??"

"Cause I just applied glue, not lip gloss…" Miley said, setting down a glue stick.

"What?" Lilly asked, confused. Miley just gave her the shoo signal. Lilly left a couple seconds later and Miley went downstairs to comfort Oliver. She sat down beside him.

"You ok, Smokin' Oken?" Miley asked

"Yeah…I guess. But was that even necessary, Miley?" Oliver asked

"I'm sorry, I really am, but you know how I get when my valuable stuff is in DANGER!!!" Miley said

"I forgive you." Oliver replied

"Thanks. Now let's see that eye!" Miley said, encouraging him.

Oliver sighed deeply. "Alright…" He took the ice bag off of his eye.

"GOODNESS GRACIOUS BOY!" Miley shielded her eyes, while holding an arm out to poke at Oliver's eye. As her arm got closer, he scooted over slowly.

"Don't…touch…THE EYE!" Oliver said

"Oh…My bad, Oliver." Miley said

"Well Miley. Or Mrs. Professional wrestler, I'm going to get some pepto bismol for my stomach, Tylenol for my headache and a couple of bandages for my arm."

"Why are you leaving? Is it still me?"

"No, I forgive you."

"Really?

"No." Oliver rushed towards the door, and left.

"Wait! Are we cool, Oliver?" Miley yelled to him.

"Ok, ok! We're cool!" Oliver replied. " If you don't kill me in the future!"

"Don't worry, I won't!"

………………………………

The next morning, came by pretty fast…and Miley was the only one, besides her dad, who was ready. She was sitting down on the couch, playing her Nintendo DS. Miley heard the rev of an engine outside and a honk of a horn. Miley rushed out to the car. It seemed her dad was already ready. She thought he was still upstairs. She opened the doors to see Lilly and Oliver in the very back seat, there seatbelts on, greeting her.

…………………..

Later, Miley was rubbing something in Oliver's face.

"We've got I-pods and you don't!" She said

"Ok, so what if I forgot mine. I'll bring it next time." Oliver replied

"Now if you don't mind, I'll be in Snoozeville…" Oliver replied. He then grabbed his traveling bag from under the seat, got out a pillow and blanket, and got cozy.

…………………….

It had been a half an hour, and Oliver was snoring…like crazy!

"You see? What'd I tell you?! His snoring's in stereo for crying out loud!" Lilly complained

"I know, Lilly, I know…" Miley said, obviously ignoring Lilly, and gazing out the window.

"Oh no…" Lilly trailed off.

"What? Forgot your earplugs again? Just use your-"Miley began, suddenly stopped as she turned her head to Lilly, whom Oliver's head was on her shoulder, and his arms were around her waist.

"Ok, just stay calm Lilly, it's not like he's all over you!" Miley said, but only because Lilly scooted over a little. Oliver gripped onto Lilly tighter. And he fell back onto Miley's lap.

"My bad. I take it back." Miley replied

"Ew." Miley said. She lifted Oliver's head, stuffed the pillow under it, and moved up a seat.

"I'm just going to leave you two alone…" Miley said in a whisper.

"What?!" Lilly yelled in a whisper "You get back here, Missy!"

"Why? You're practically in bed together!" Miley whispered to her.

"Oh! You shut it!" Lilly replied

Oliver stopped snoring, and his snoring changed to soft breathing. Lilly calmed down and cuddled up with him.

"What're you doing?" Miley asked in a whisper.

"Put it this way Miley, I might not get another chance like this…" Lilly replied

"You probably will: and you'll be doing each other." Miley said

"Oh, I can't wait for that!" Lilly said

End of chapter 2! I'll update soon. REVIEW PLZ!


End file.
